


Prison Suckz, Not Just For The One Locked Up

by SgtNiccalsGreenPickle



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: BDSM, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, F/M, Lemon, Light BDSM, Motorboating, NSFW, Phone Sex, Prison, Smut, late phase 4/early phase 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Murdoc is in jail and you haven't talked to him in what feels like ages. Finally, he calls today.





	Prison Suckz, Not Just For The One Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before we knew why Murdoc was in jail, so just pretend that you don't know still haha :)
> 
> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/172613614887/prison-suckz-not-just-for-the-one-locked-up
> 
> -Amelia

Well.

He’s gotten himself caught.

Something you specifically warned him against. You said there were too many cameras in England for him to get away with it. That doesn’t matter now though. You’re going to have to find a way to, uh, fix yourself while he’s away. 

You flop into the couch and sigh loudly. Russel looks over at you, then back to his Hip-Hop magazine. They’ve got some dude doing a one-handed hand stand on a stage.

“You should find a way to get comfortable. He’s gonna be in there for a while, and that’s saying he gets charged with only half the shit he’s in there for,” Russel says, still looking at his mag.

“Guess he’s lucky to be white, famous, and British with a noticeable accent,” you reply, earning a small chuckle from Russ.

“Last I heard from him, he said he’d call soon,” he says sympathetically. You look over at him to find him peering over his book at you.

The two of you sit in silence for a bit, Russel occasionally flipping the page. You make a bit of a list in your head, having to tell yourself what to do through the loneliness.

Get up.  
Walk to the kitchen.  
Open up the cupboard with the glasses.  
Put one on the counter.  
Get drink.

Seems easy enough.

You get up, go to the empty kitchen, open up the cupboard, grab a glass, and throw it against the far wall. 2D pokes his head in the doorway and gives you a puzzled look.

“I don’t know why I did that,” you say, looking at the broken glass. You start to clean it up when Russel comes in and pushes you away from it. When you try to help him, he pushes you back again.

“You’re impulsive and upset. You just broke a glass with no forethought. You see the problem?” You nod. “Good. Go find something to do. Go take a nap, play video games, punch a bag, something to occupy yourself.”

“Sorry about the glass. Thanks, Russ.”

“It’s all good. Go make yourself feel better.” You walk out of the kitchen and wander around the maze of corridors in Kong Studios. You take the elevator to every floor, and go to the basement last. When you get down there, you walk over to Murdoc’s “Love Shack On Wheels”. You laugh to yourself before throwing the door open and getting in, having to mess with the door before getting it to shut. You make your way to the back and open the door to the small bedroom and closing the accordion door.

The sheets smell nice. You’re about to fall asleep right as you hear your phone ring. You whip it out and answer the call.

“Hello?” you say, desperate and half asleep.

“Morning darling.” You can here him smiling into the phone and his familiar rasp flips a switch inside you. “I uh, I’m not quite sure how long I’m going to be in here, and they’ve been trying to peg me for something for a while now, so I can’t imagine the judge going easy-”

“If they set a bail, I’m taking it,” you quickly say. “I don’t care if that shit’s over 1 million, I’ll put us in debt.”

“These calls are monitored and recorded, my love. If they know they can get that much out of us, they will,” he says. “Fuck me, it’s nice to hear your voice. How’ve you been holding up?”

“Like shit. I told you this was gonna happen. Now we’re alone. How are you guys supposed to finish touring if you're locked up?” He clears his throat and you know he can hear your frustration.

“Don’t worry about the tour sweetheart. Damon steals the stage anyways, this just gives him an excuse to stay up there for us. As for being alone, we’ve got an hour left on the phone. I’m supposed to be calling a lawyer with this time, but I figured you were the better option,” he says, smiling again. You can tell it’s one of his sly grins. You make a small involuntary throat sound, and he picks it up immediatley. “Sorry, I couldn’t quite hear that. What do you say?”

“I didn’t say anything,” you reply, smiling into the phone.

“Really? Cause I could’ve sworn I heard you say-” He raises his voice an octave “‘Oh Murdoc! Please! I’m so frustrated! Save me from my libido!’” You laugh, and he carries on. “Oh yes! Oh there’s the spot! Oh, you’re so good in bed! And handsome too!”

“I do think that,” you say, still laughing.

“Well, that just proves my point.”

“Could you help me?” you say quietly, trying to keep it low-key.

“Mmmmm… With what?” he asks.

“Oh, wow, you’re gonna make me say it. On a recorded call.”

“Sorry my love, I don’t seem to be following.” You can hear the shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“You’re totally right about the frustration bit, and I need to feel good for a bit,” you say, picking your words carefully.

“Have you got some sort of tough math question or something? Cause you should go talk to Noo-”

“Fuck me with your words.” He growls into the phone, his grin getting wider.

“There’s a good girl. Where are you?”

“In the back of your Winnebago,” you say, already a bit bothered.

“What have you got on?”

“Loose tank-top, jeans, bra, underwear.”

“Close your eyes and shut the blinds. Lay down on top of the covers. I crawl on top of you and pin you down, my bare chest rubbing your shirt up. I bite your neck and undo your jeans. I pull them off and leave your underwear.” You rip off your jeans.

“I get under the covers and put my hands down the back of your pants and grab your ass,” you breathe into the phone.

“I start grinding into you and kiss you hard, sucking on your bottom lip. I bite it and glide my tongue in and caress the bottom of your tongue with it. I slide my hands up your sides and pull your shirt over your head.” You put him on speaker phone and pull your shirt off. “I lean back on my knees and look at you. I undo my belt and slide it out of my pants and tie your hands to the headboard. I lay back on you and grind. Focus on that. My bulging jeans rubbing against your soft legs and moving your underwear enough for you to feel it on your lips.” He let out a soft sigh.

“Murdoc, please…” you moan to him.

He tsks at you. “Patience, my love. All good things come in time. I nibble down your neck to your collar bone, then your boobs. I lick in between your cleavage and grope them in your bra. I suck on your boobs before biting them. I motorboat you, and your flesh vibrates on your chest and the heat of my breath warms your wet boobs. I reach under you and slowly take off your bra to reveal your hard nipples reaching up to me. I suck on one and pull on the other. I switch sides and nibble and pull on the other one while looking at you.” Your breathing gets heavier.

“Permission to use one of my hands?” you beg.

“Granted. Only touch what I say. I move from your boobs down to your thighs and pull you down the bed. I throw the covers over your body and slip under them. I hook my fingers in your underwear and lightly drag my nails down your legs as I pull your underwear down. I drop them on the floor. I raise your legs to put your feet on either side of my stomach. I suck on the inside of your thighs, then drag my long, wet tongue from the bottom of your dripping cunt to your clit.” You cry out, and you can hear his strangled moan.

“I thrust my tongue into your opening and swirl it around, then pull it out. Focus on your walls getting tickled and stretched. My tongue dives back into your heat and twitches in your canal. I pull it out and run it through your lips a couple more times. I shift and spread your legs apart and take your clit in my lips and start sucking, licking it occasionally. I crawl back up to you before sitting on your chest and undoing my jeans. I’m not wearing anything under them. I pull out my swollen dick and look at you with a grin. You want this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you breathe.

“How much do you want it?”

“Give it here and I’ll show you.”

“I climb off you and slide my jeans off, completely naked. I get back on your chest and stay on my knees.”

“I take you in my mouth, starting with your head and slowly make my way down your shaft. My mouth is hot and wet and I deep throat you. I take your balls into my mouth and play with them with my tongue.”

Murdoc moans loudly. “I grab both sides of your head and s-start thrusting into your mouth. You choke a little. I pull out and move my hips down to yours. I grab your legs and put your feet over my shoulders. I put a few pillows under your ass, line up, and plunge into your slimy sex.”

“Oh, f-fuck Mur-DOC! Oh! Fucking hell!” His breath gets shaky.

“I thrust into you hard. The sound of our bodies slapping together f-fills the room. I enter you at the perfect angle, my shaft running smoothly in and out of you. You can f-feel my head plowing through your tight pussy and stretching your walls. I pick up the pace. Your body arches and you pull against my belt holding you to the headboard. Oh, fuck!” His breathing is as laboured as yours. “I’m getting close love!”

“Me too!” you choke out.

“I twitch inside you and you t-tighten ar-round my h-hard c-cock and- oh fuck!” He lets out a strangled cry as you scream for him, your orgasm crashing down on you, and your jizz wets his bed.

Neither of you say anything for a bit, just breathing deeply into the phones.

“Was that good?” Murdoc asks.

“That was lovely,” you drawl. “Thank you.”

“I’m sure the phone monitors enjoyed it as well,” he chuckles. You purr into the phone and yawn. “Yeah, me too. I need some sleep now.” 

“Will you call again?”

“Of course, darling. I’m not just gonna leave you stranded. Plus, I need to call a lawyer with the remaining time.”

“So I’ll talk to you later then?”

“Yep. This is a pretty good way to end a phone call, isn’t it?” You laugh.

“I love you,” you say.

“I love you too.” There’s a small pause. “I need to go now. The guard just told me I’ve got half an hour left to get the legal shit sorted. I’ll talk to you later, my love. Visitation’s every Wednesday from 6 to 8 at night and Saturday from 11 in the morning til 9 at night. If you pop in they’ll grab me for the phone with the glass.”

“Alright. Have fun talking to your lawyer right now. Love you.”

“Thanks, love you too, bye.”

“Bye.” You hang up and fall asleep, curled up on the sheets that smell like him.


End file.
